The Research Diary of Tom Marvolo Riddle
by Asviloka
Summary: Personal scribblings of an analytical mind. AU
1. Notations from Hogwarts

TOM MARVOLO RIDDLE  
I am lord  
 _tomrvodle_  
 _Tlormevod_  
 _Votlermod_  
or forget the 'I am'?  
 _Lord Devotam Lormi_ \- no, sounds like a spell  
 _Evolotridamm, lord evotmiam_  
 _I am lord. . .movetlord_  
 _Tovem? Vemot?_

no. enough. More important things to work on.

 _-Notations from inner front cover; small black diary  
_

* * *

I have the answer. Death for life, an ancient equation. I could begin setting values upon people, those who should live and those who should die. Probably counter-productive without much more research into time travel. Does the death need to be prepared for ahead of time? Or can it be used after-the-fact? Research this.

* * *

Ritual requires preparation, but the victim doesn't need to be designated. The horcrux will act without intervention, drawing in the next spirit to die within its range. Does the cause have to be direct? How long will the partial ritual remain stable before collapsing? Research this.

* * *

Secondhand death valid; basilisk petrification also caused the unexpected side effect of a permanent ghost as well. Will the resultant object be weaker as a result? Must experiment further.

* * *

Too much attention after death of girl. Will postpone horcrux project for time being. Promote focus to secondary aims; binding rituals, time travel, alterations to human form, and why forbidden curses are forbidden.

* * *

Binding rituals break upon the binder's death or shortly thereafter. Can they be bound remotely? Use diary to experiment.

* * *

Time travel research unfeasible. Actual device worthless. Conduit to room in Department of Mysteries where the actual mechanism and spells are maintained, and restricted. Attempts to alter device only breaks the conduit. Postpone until Ministry conquered.

* * *

Animagus transformation causes alterations to personality and physical appearance. Not worth it. Horcruxes enough risk already. Stick to transfigurations.

* * *

Diary unable to act as binder for oaths. Why? Solve this!

* * *

Chosen Head Boy. Waste of time. I should have foreseen this. Should have held back more. Showed off too much of my ability.

* * *

Unforgivables single-purpose. Created specifically for use on people. Imperio far stronger form of confundus with some legilimens thrown in. Crucio inverted healers spell. AK altered pest control spell strengthened to a lethality that could take down a dragon. Can AK take down dragons? _Or only intelligent beings?_ Experiment.


	2. Notations from Abroad

I wish Grindelwald were accessible. His experiments are legendary at Durmstrang, but no one bothered to write down what they were or how much he learned. Nurmengard too troublesome to infiltrate at present, though potential gains give it high priority. Keep preparing, make plan to act within the year.

* * *

Second horcrux did not create a ghost, so I was probably right. The interaction of basilisk-induced transfiguration and the ritual also left the diary considerably less powerful as an artifact, though its horcrux function remains presumably intact. Or is it? It may be only an imprint, not a true binding. The ritual seemed to complete correctly, but with immortality on the line this should be tested further.

* * *

Ring works as binder for oaths! Ghost weakened diary? Secondhand death? Too many variables. Need third horcrux to compare. But unnecessary lives, will ritual work with non-humans? Acromantulas centaurs veela werewolves vampires experiment

* * *

Acromantulas no. Centaurs very aggressive, probable failure?

* * *

 _STAY AWAY FROM VEELA_  
I don't know what happened, but four months have disappeared and I'm not sure where I am.

* * *

Werewolves are human enough to work with ritual, but third horcrux unable to bind oaths. No ghost was left, but perhaps the werewolf form interacts badly. Try again? Also less powerful than ring, but stronger than diary.

* * *

Vampires incompatible with ritual.

* * *

Nurmengard infiltration failed. New security measures since last assessed. Not sure Grindelwald would be worth it, as he was defeated easily. Probably already surpassed him anyway.

* * *

Worthless muggle. Horcrux four also unable to bind oaths. magical blood important Running out of artifacts, never did find that sword. Too predictable? What next. . . value value true power but what? Symbolic meaning. Self, ancestry, founders, next next? Need more, many more, so many variables to compare.

* * *

Houses, that's next. Noble houses, old families, they'll have what I need. Make a list of possibilities, need to try everything over. Basilisk, werewolf, everything. Need access. Apply for teaching position at Hogwarts?

* * *

WAIT _FATHER NON MAGIC_ HOW?! RING works not the source, the artifact? no. Absurd. Try with wizard next, no other choice. Must know

* * *

Sent me packing, the old fool. But I set up the diadem in my secret room and told the basilisk to find someone in the next few days on the upper floors. How to retrieve it? Unimportant now. perhaps I'll return next year and apply again. I'm sure the position will be open.


	3. Notations from Darkness

Binding ritual doesn't work, even with the ring anotherfailure

* * *

Needs a physical form to link with. Permanent. Tattoo? Must consider further.

* * *

 _[This entry consists almost entirely of crossed out drawings. Most feature a snake prominently.]_  
Fire? Death? Life and change?

* * *

Horcrux diadem succeeded. Should try further traps at distance and over time. Just where do the limits lie? Risky, leaving partly-completed soul rituals. If left too long could collapse. How many pieces can a soul be split into? Intangible, should be infinite? Still.

* * *

DEMENTORS horcruxes life unfinished of course of course of COURSE! Split, unfinished, trying to complete themselves unable life connected no sacrifice  
But then where do they go? Unbound?

* * *

How how how this isn't the same it can't be. No, I jumped too far, that conclusion is most likely invalid. Retry. Test it myself. I can spare enough soul for two or three more experiments before I resume my original plans.

* * *

Results inconclusive. Dementor not created. Horcrux unstable, collapsed on itself and soul fragment vanished. Object does retain some magical traces. I feel no different, shouldn't the soul's disparate parts remain linked? Otherwise how does the horcrux even prevent death? Unified, but separate. Probably for the best. Tie in warning system? Low priority.

* * *

Continued experimentation shows no appreciable difference between wizard horcrux and muggle. The ring is the outlier. Why why WHY?

* * *

The world is held together but now I can see the cracks it won't hold forever can I repair it

* * *

Additional levels of ritual. Starting to notice gaps. What did I do last several years? I can't recall never wrote must remember to record everything

* * *

Contingencies for return established. Time to begin. I can't stand this weakness any more muggles mudbloods infesting the world destroying tradition they are the problem how to solve

* * *

 _[this entry is accompanied by a detailed drawing of the Dark Mark]_  
Death Eaters irony inversion yes perfect

* * *

Now they dance for us

* * *

Time to finally clear away the filth who will join and who will die? Names meaningless power only power.


End file.
